


Snowfall Kind of Love

by TheFirstMrsHummel



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit of blood, M/M, jealous!patrick, little bit of angst with a happy ending, stranded in a snowbound cabin trope YAAASSSSS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstMrsHummel/pseuds/TheFirstMrsHummel
Summary: Based on this prompt for the Schitt’s Creek: Frozen Over prompt-fest:David and Patrick are driving back from a vendor’s house in annoyed silence after arguing in front of a brand new vendor when a heavy snow storm ends up with them taking shelter at Roland’s cabin in the woods (the key’s actually under the mat this time). The isolation and need for warmth helps them to make up. Bonus points if one of them has a minor injury that needs tending to by the other.Title from Ingrid Michaelson’s song “Snowfall”.





	Snowfall Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [wildxwired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildxwired/pseuds/wildxwired) in the [SCFrozenOver](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCFrozenOver) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> David and Patrick are driving back from a vendor’s house in annoyed silence after arguing in front of a brand new vendor when a heavy snow storm ends up with them taking shelter at Roland’s cabin in the woods (the key’s actually under the mat this time). 
> 
> The isolation and need for warmth helps them to make up. 
> 
> Bonus points if one of them has a minor injury that needs tending to by the other.

“That was incorrect.”

David folded his arms over his chest, grimacing as he sat in the passenger side of their car. The meeting with their latest potential vendor had gone south in less than an hour, with Patrick becoming increasingly snippy and rude the more the appointment went on. He frowned as he watched the snow-covered scenery fly past as they made their way back to Schitt’s Creek, fat flakes falling on the windshield before being swiped away by the rapidly beating wipers.

“Not sure what you mean,” said Patrick, shifting in his seat.

“You were very short with Max. I feel like his bath bombs would be a great addition to the store, but I’m getting the impression you don’t feel that way.”

He saw how Patrick’s hands tightened on the wheel, how his jaw clenched.

“I don’t feel like doing business with people who want to screw my husband, so excuse me.”

“Well that seems a bit of an overreaction. Maybe he seemed a little flirty, but what’s the harm?”

Sure, maybe David shouldn’t have preened as much as he had under Max’s obvious attraction, but it was far from the first time either he or Patrick had been hit on. They’d been married for just over a year and it wasn’t like they were looking for an open relationship.

“Are you kidding me right now?”

Patrick’s knuckles were bone-white, but David found himself pettily wanting to win the ridiculous argument they’d found themselves in. “You went on a date with Ken!”

“Only because you told me to, and if memory serves me correctly, I barely made it out of the parking lot into the restaurant.”

Okay, that was a fair point. David just didn’t understand why Patrick was so bent out of shape out from some harmless flirting from a stranger. “Why is this such a big deal for you?”

Patrick’s face went blotchy and red, and too late David realized he’d crossed a line. For the first time he considered that maybe his interpretation of things and Patrick’s had been much further apart than he’d assumed. He put a conciliatory hand on Patrick’s shoulder, but Patrick shrugged it off and looked at him angrily, taking his eyes off the road.

“When you went into the bathroom to wash your hands, he asked my how much of a discount it would take for me to give him a real shot at you. To ‘have that ass’, as he put it.”

David blanched. “I didn’t know. Patrick, you know I would never…” He felt the car list to the side sharply before he heard Patrick’s exclamation.

“Oh fuck!”

There was the screech of brakes as the car went into a spin, landing with several thumps and a final crack before David’s head crashed into the side window. Everything suddenly went dark.

*~*

“David? Can you hear me?”

David moaned, his head aching to a degree he hadn’t experienced since the worst hangover of his life in Amsterdam a decade ago. His eyes blinked slowly open, taking in the interior of the car, his memory returning in a fuzzy, cloudy way. “Patrick?”

“Oh, thank God.”

Patrick’s voice was shaky and broken, but David turned towards it instinctively. The naked fear on his husband’s face was unfamiliar and terrifying. He reached out to touch David’s forehead, bringing back fingers stained with bright red blood.

“What happened?”

“I got distracted,” Patrick choked out. “We must have hit a patch of ice. The car spun out and I couldn’t control it. We hit a tree. David, are you okay?”

“My head hurts.” David took stock of the rest of his body, moving arms and legs that seemed to be working properly. “But that seems to be most of it. Are you all right?”

“I’m okay.” Patrick stared at the blood on his fingertips. “You’re hurt though. I’m so sorry David, I can’t believe I was so stupid.”

Their argument about Max floated across David’s consciousness before he cast it aside as unimportant. “It doesn’t matter now. Is the car drivable?”

Patrick looked devastated, much more so than when he’d told David he’d left the first aid kit behind on their engagement hike. “It won’t start. I’ve been trying for the past half hour.”

“We should call 911.” David released his seatbelt and fumbled for the phone in his front pocket.

Patrick’s face crumpled further. “I’ve been trying that too. There’s no signal this far out of town.”

David finally looked out the windshield of the car, but there was nothing but a field of white as far as the eye could see. The wind and snow must have gotten even worse while he’d been unconscious. “We’re trapped here?” he said, his own voice starting to tremble. He just then noticed that the temperature in the car was edging beyond chilly.

Patrick looked at David with desperation at first, but then shook his head as if to clear his brain like an Etch-a-Sketch. “No, we’re going to be okay. I’m gonna go out there and find us some help. I know where we went off the road, roughly, and there should be some cabins around here. I’ll come back for you, you just have to stay here in the car where its safe.”

David felt his heart start to race. “You really think I’m going to let you wander around in a snowstorm until you freeze to death, while I do the same at a vaguely slower pace here?”

“Neither of us are going to do that!” yelled Patrick suddenly, his voice echoing in the enclosed space.

“You’re not going anywhere without me,” David said stubbornly. “I agree we shouldn’t just wait around, but no way are we separating either.”

“You’re injured, you might have a concussion, even. I’m not dragging you out into the elements.”

“Yeah, you’re not _dragging_ me anywhere. We’re either going out there together or staying in here together. Not being together isn’t an option. You’re not leaving me ever, Patrick. You promised.”

Patrick’s eyes grew teary. “I don’t know if I can keep you safe.”

“I’m always safe with you,” David said definitively.

He questioned that statement a time or two later, navigating the blinding snow with his husband on foot, peering into the whiteness as they desperately searched for shelter. David was fearing the worst when the shadow of a building rose in the distance, giving him one last surge of hope. Arms slung around each other, they scaled the rustic porch until they were faced with a closed door. After pounding for several minutes they looked under the welcome mat, finding a key that looked at lot like survival.

David watched Patrick twist the key in the lock until the door popped open and they stumbled into the darkened interior, not much warmer than outside. They were protected from the sharp wind and stinging snow though, which was a relief. Patrick tried flicking a nearby light switch, but the cabin remained dim.

“The power might be out from the storm,” Patrick said, “Or whoever owns this place might have the utilities shut down in the off season.”

David’s teeth started to chatter. “Does it really matter?”

Patrick turned to him, face contorting into concerned lines again. “Of course not.” He shoved the door closed, blocking out the howling wind but making the interior even darker. “Come sit down on the couch over there, I think I saw a blanket on the back.

David let himself be guided towards the couch, sighing a little when he felt the scratchiness of wool pulled over him all the way up to his chin. Then there was the familiar sensation of Patrick’s lips, somehow so much warmer than his icy cheek. “I’m tired,” he said closing his eyes in utter exhaustion.

“Rest, sweetheart. I’ll look for some candles, I’ve still got some battery life left on my phone to use as a flashlight.”

David heard the crackling noise first, before sensing light from beneath his eyelids. Prying them open he saw the room bathed in a warm glow from several candles and a fire in the hearth he hadn’t even noticed before. Patrick was prodding the blazing wood with an iron poker, feeding another log on with a determined expression. He’d shed his winter parka and was down to the thin blue sweater he’d worn under it.

“Patrick?”

Patrick turned from the fire, dropping the poker in an instant. “Hey,” he said gently, making his way to the couch and cupping David’s cheek. “How are you feeling?”

David brought his hand to his scalp just over his hairline, feeling small clumps of dried blood and wincing at the sting. His headache felt much better though, just a touch of pain when he moved his head or neck. “Much better than when I first came to, for sure.”

“Let’s get you in front of the fire. It’ll take a while to heat the whole room up, but it’s plenty warm when you’re right in front of it.”

Patrick helped David rise from the couch, keeping a steadying hand each on his shoulder and waist. As soon as they were standing in front of the hearth David could feel the warmth of the fire on his hands and face. Patrick helped David unzip and discard his Givenchy wing print parka, then gently eased him down into a sitting position next to him. David couldn’t help but notice that Patrick was treating him as if he were made of glass; something fragile and easily broken.

“That’s nice,” he said, stretching out his palms towards the flames.

Patrick smiled a little, but his eyes were full of worry and remorse. “I’m so sorry, David.”

“You already said that.” David kept his tone light, so Patrick wouldn’t think he was angry at him. “It’s okay, it was just an accident. Probably better that we were both in the car instead of one of us stranded alone out here.”

“It’s not okay.” Patrick’s voice started to rise, filling with anxiety. “It was a totally preventable accident! I let myself get jealous and picked a fight with you. I took my eyes off the road to continue to argue with you over some asshole who wasn’t worth a minute of our time.”

“Honey-“

Patrick grasped David’s shoulders, fingers clutching desperately. “Don’t you understand? You could have gotten really hurt. I could have killed you, David! You’re my whole life and you could have _died_!”

It was the same kind of panic spiral that David had witnessed after Patrick realized he’d have to come out to his parents in the same day, unshed tears in his eyes and terror in his heart that things could irrevocably change for the worst. Just like then, David gathered him into his arms, stroking Patrick’s hair to calm him.

“Nnn-nnn-nnn. That was never going to happen, Patrick. We weren’t even going that fast because of the weather. It was a fender bender, nothing more. We are fine, we are safe and together and that’s all that matters.”

“I love you,” said Patrick, his voice breaking. “I don’t think I could live without you.”

David closed his eyes, tears beginning to sting at the corners. He knew that if their situations had been reversed he would have felt the same way. The idea of a world without Patrick in it was too overwhelming to contemplate. “I’m not going anywhere. And neither are you.”

Patrick gave a ragged sigh and kissed David’s cheek. “You’re the one who’s hurt,” he whispered into David’s ear. “I should be making you feel better, not the other way around.”

“There’s nothing wrong with taking turns.” David cradled Patrick’s jaw, gently pulling until they were facing each other again.

“True,” said Patrick, his mood seeming to lift a bit. “So it’s my turn now. I’m going to melt some snow and heat up the water in the fire, so I can make a warm cloth to clean your wound. There’s a few pans in the kitchen.”

“Any idea who’s cabin this is?”

“There’s a mug on the counter with petrified coffee dregs in the bottom that says _Number One Mayor_. I think this might be Roland and Jocelyn’s place.”

“Oh God,” said David. “Don’t look in the drawers, you’ll probably need therapy after.”

“Noted.”

Expectedly, Patrick’s mood improved with every act of service. He gently bathed David’s scalp injury, kept the fire stoked to a crackling blaze, and piled every blanket he could find into a cocoon of warmth in front of the fireplace. He’d even found an unopened jar of peanut butter and a box of Ritz crackers for them to eat, while they drank more melted snow to wash down the tasty but awfully dry meal. Finally warm to his bones and with a sated belly, David looked appreciatively at his husband.

“You’ve taken such good care of us, of me. Thank you.” He kissed Patrick softly, letting his tongue flick lightly over Patrick’s lip as he drew back.

“You know, they say skin-on-skin contact is best for fighting hypothermia.” Patrick’s voice was finally playful and teasing again.

“I’m not sure either of us are close to succumbing to that right now. It’s nice and toasty in here.”

“Are you sure?” Patrick’s lips skimmed David’s stubbled jawline, making his way to the spot behind his ear that always drove David a little crazy. “Are you sure the best line of defense isn’t getting naked together under these covers right now?”

“On second thought,” David gasped, “This is no time to take chances.”

Under the blankets, they stripped each other with familiar efficiency. Clothes and underwear were tossed out of sight away from the fire, until there was nothing left but bare skin and heated kisses. Patrick rolled David beneath him and kissed down his neck and upper chest until he reached David’s nipples, laving them softly until they rose into hardened buds. David set his fingertips into Patrick’s short hair, scritching gently and moaning to let him know how much he liked it.

“I want to suck your cock,” said Patrick, looking up at David from under his eyelashes.

“I’m not going to say no to that.” David brought his hand to Patrick’s cheek, cupping it.

Patrick turned his head to kiss David’s palm before disappearing under the blankets. David felt the warm suction of his lips as he kissed down David’s torso, and without any visual input, the mystery of where he’d feel it next was incredibly sexy. His cock swelled to full hardness quickly, and he sucked in a breath when Patrick’s light stubble brushed against the thin, sensitive skin. David reached under the covers to thread his hand through Patrick’s short curls, moaning when the familiar wetness of Patrick’s tongue swept over the head of his cock.

Outside the wind roared and icy snow bounced off the windowpanes, but in the cabin there was nothing but warmth, pleasure and comfort. David watched Patrick’s shrouded head bob up and down as he began to blow him in earnest; but soon he pushed the blankets off, revealing his husband’s closed eyes and stretched mouth as he took David deeper and deeper until his dick prodded the entrance to Patrick’s throat.

“God, look at you take it,” breathed David. “So gorgeous.”

Patrick’s eyes opened, awareness blooming that he was no longer hidden from David’s gaze. In the dim light his blown pupils melted into the whiskey brown of his irises, orange and yellow light thrown from the fire flickering over Patrick’s pale skin. He was more a work of art than anything that had ever hung in David’s galleries. He pulled off briefly, gently kissing the tip of David’s cock and laving the bead of pre-come that leaked out.

“I love you,” Patrick said, his voice low and a little raspy. “Will you come on my face?”

David felt his entire being surge with affection, desire and humor. It was so _them_, love and tenderness all mixed in with filthy, needy sex. David hadn’t allowed himself to hope before meeting Patrick that he could have the first part even though he’d had plenty of the second, but the idea that he could have both – let alone with a single other person for the rest of his life – had been unfathomable. It was like finding out that the Tooth Fairy and Loch Ness Monster not only existed, but were actively shacking up together in a beachside condo somewhere.

“I’ll come wherever you want, whenever you want. Just get me there and it’s all yours.”

Patrick set himself once again to the task at hand, pulling out all the stops in an attempt to get David to come fast and hard. His tongue traced the thick vein on the underside of David’s cock on every pass, fingers alternately pressing against David’s perineum and reaching back occasionally to rub against his tightly furled hole. It wasn’t long before David began to feel a coiling deep in his gut that signaled his release was on the way.

“Now,” David warned. “Right fucking now, Patrick!”

Patrick pulled off David’s dick and slapped the shaft against his slightly parted lips, still moving his head up and down as his fist tightened. He gave David one last heated look before closing his eyes. It was just in time – David’s orgasm was there in a split second, jets of come erupting all over Patrick’s soft, welcoming face.

David collapsed into the blankets, boneless and gasping for breath. As he slowly recovered he realized they would need something to clean Patrick’s messy face with, but by the time he was able to open his eye he saw that Patrick had found the cloth he’d used to dab at David’s scalp laceration, using it to mop the sticky come from his face.

“Hi,” David said, voice high and still a little breathless.

“Hi,” Patrick replied, setting the cloth down and crawling up David’s body until their chests were pressed together. He kissed David thoroughly, then began to grind the hard column of his erection into the inner crease of David’s hip.

“I think it’s time for someone to catch up with me. How do you want it?” Their options were somewhat limited without lube or running water. “You could fuck my face, maybe?”

“Ordinarily I’d be on board with that, but you have a head injury. I know everything seems fine, but I don’t want to do anything that could jar your head or neck, at lease not until we can get you checked out by a doctor.” He pressed his lips together, considering. “I can just jerk myself. Believe me, it’s not going to take much time or effort at this point.”

“Only if you come in my mouth at the end. I want to swallow everything down, keep things nice and clean for us.”

“I think I can work with that.”

Patrick gave David one of his squiffy little half-winks as he knee marched up David’s torso, settling his ass as gently on David’s sternum, taking most of his weight with his strong thighs. He fisted his cock and started to stroke the hard length just above David’s face; David kept his head still but softly scratched at the light, curly hairs that dusted the sides of Patrick’s thighs.

Patrick’s strokes soon sped up, the sound of skin on skin becoming louder in the enclosed space. David stuck his tongue out flat against his chin, and with a groan Patrick leaned forward, catching himself with his unoccupied arm. He allowed the tip of his leaking dick to brush against David’s wet tongue, and David stayed passive and motionless so Patrick wouldn’t be tempted to take it away. A few more pulls and Patrick gasped David’s name, his eyes rolling back as he slid his spurting cock fully into the hot cavern of David’s mouth.

David swallowed and swallowed, taking it all and humming in pleasure as he did. He sucked gently until Patrick’s dick fully softened, finally relaxing his mouth as Patrick pulled out and flopped onto his back next to him. Recovering, turned onto his side and slipped his arms around David, nuzzling the ball of his shoulder and peppering it with tiny kisses.

“I’m going to re-stoke the fire and add more wood,” Patrick said eventually. “We should plan on spending the night, it still sounds awful out there. Hopefully things will have cleared up by morning.” He started to rise, but David stopped him with a gentle hand on his chest.

“I’m sorry if I made it seem like I was interested in Max,” David said quietly. Patrick had taken all the blame for their predicament, but David knew he’d played a part too, no matter how unintentionally. “I knew he was flirting but I didn’t even try to shut it down. I just hope you know that while I might still be vain enough to enjoy it a little when someone else is attracted to me, it’s nothing I’d ever act on. I could never want anyone but you.”

Patrick’s face softened in the firelight, his mouth turning down a little at the corners. “You have nothing to apologize for. You’re a handsome guy, and it’s a given that you’ll get flirted with on occasion. I don’t know why I took it so personally today.”

David’s lips curved up. “A handsome guy, huh? Even though I don’t _go to the gym_? I’m flattered.”

Patrick laughed, lightly swatting David’s shoulder. “Stop pretending you don’t know how gorgeous you are. It’s not very on brand for you.”

“True. But my husband is equally handsome, so people flirting with him is understandably expected as well. I had to glare more than a few daggers at that produce vendor at the Farmer’s Market in Elm Grove a few months ago. You didn’t seem too offended when he invited you to check out his butternut squash a bit more closely.”

“I guess that’s fair,” Patrick admitted, smiling. “Maybe we’re both going to have to be okay with it from time to time, being such a cute couple and all.”

“It’s our burden to bear.”

“I’ll never want or need anyone but you either, David. That’s why I decided to put a ring on it. Or rings, to be more accurate.”

David pulled him in for a kiss. “I love wearing your rings and being yours. I’ll never want anything else.”

“I know. It doesn’t matter if anyone else wants you, we belong to each other. I’m sorry I forgot that today.”

David pressed their foreheads together. “Forgiven.”

*~*

Although they were able to get some sleep, at least every few hours they woke to a fire burned down to embers and a room becoming chilly around them. Patrick would build the first back up with a luckily plentiful supply of wood in the lean-to just outside the back door. Then they would snuggle together under the blankets again until the next time.

The final time they woke, it was to the cabin illuminated for the first time with sunlight from outside, the howling of the wind gone as if it hadn’t taunted them all night.

“David? I think it’s morning. How do you feel?”

David sat up for the first time since settling in front of the fire, tilting his head from side to side and taking stock.

“I feel…pretty normal, actually. My neck and back are a little sore, but I think that might be more from sleeping on the floor than anything else. Not really any pain.” Suddenly, another sensation occurred to him. “I really need to pee.”

“We’ll get you dressed and out to the back porch. You can go back there.”

“Ew!”

“David, there’s no running water so the toilet isn’t going to work. We’ll dig a hole in the snow, you can pee in it, and then we’ll cover it up so no one will ever know you relieved yourself off Roland’s back porch.”

David was scarlet by the time they were finished. “You’re taking this to your grave,” he warned.

“Cross my heart,” Patrick said solemnly.

They spent a little more time cleaning up the cabin, putting out the fire and returning all the blankets and candles back where they originally came from. Assuming they pulled through they’d have to see Roland and Jocelyn again, and they didn’t need them knowing that Patrick and David had turned their cabin into a survival sex pit.

“We should head back to the car,” Patrick said. “Now that I’ll be able to see I might be able to get it running again. It could have just been a fuel line or battery cable that came loose when we hit the tree.”

Holding hands they made their way back, a much easier journey than the previous night’s trek. While it was still cold the sun was shining brightly and the wind was non-existent. Patrick led the way, but before they got too far they saw red and blue lights flashing above the ridge in front of them.

“Are we…found?” asked David.

“Let’s see.”

Over the crest of the ridge they found not only the police and an ambulance, but what seemed like half the town milling about in the opposite direction, calling their names. David spotted Alexis cocooned in a fur coat, clutching Ted’s shoulder with a distraught expression.

“Alexis!”

She whipped around. “David! Patrick!”

Alexis dashed down the hill, falling a couple of times as others raced down after her. She threw her arms around them, and within moments they were all covered with scratchy grey blankets and being led to safety. Once in the comfort of the ambulance bay, Moira, John and Stevie pushed through, babbling their fears and concerns until Patrick raised a hand.

“We’re okay. David needs to get his head checked out, but other than that everything is fine. We’re so sorry we worried you, we just holed up in one of the cabins down the hill and hunkered down until the storm blew over. Our phones weren’t working.”

A paramedic stepped forward instantly, jostling his well-meaning but annoying family out of the way. “You have a head injury?”

“It’s nothing,” said David. “I just want to go home.”

She rustled around in a bag and brought out a slim flashlight. “I need to see how you follow this light with your eyes, sir.”

David sighed dramatically but complied.

“Everything look okay?” Patrick asked, as soon as she was done.

“His pupils are reacting appropriately, which is a good sign. But with a potential brain injury, our protocol is to transport to the ER for further observation. We don’t have the resources to medically clear you, it would be too easy for us to miss something that could have serious consequences.”

“My brain is just fine, thank you,” said David tartly, narrowing his eyes at the paramedic.

“David, she’s just doing her job,” said Patrick, ever the voice of reason. “We should get you checked out, it’s the smart thing to do. You could wind up with amnesia and forget our entire relationship.”

“Oh my God, can that happen?” Just the thought had David’s anxiety spiking, despite knowing how unlikely the scenario was.

“A CAT scan should be able to rule that out, along with other complications,” the paramedic responded. “That’s one of the reasons we really should get you to the hospital. The quicker we have you looked at, the quicker you can be released if everything looks good.”

As much as David wanted nothing more than to curl up with Patrick in their bed and catch up on all the sleep they’d missed the previous night, he knew going to the ER was the sensible thing to do. “Can my husband ride with me?”

“Yes, we can have one person in the back with you.”

Patrick held his hand the whole way, not letting go until they arrived at the hospital in Elmdale and was whisked off for tests. Despite his protestations, David’s family had insisted on following, and after a few hours of poking and prodding he was finally – finally! – given a clean bill of health.

In the end Stevie wound up driving them back home after sending a relieved Johnny, Moira and Alexis off with Ted in his car. She pulled into the parking lot of their apartment building and shifted into park after a relatively quiet trip back to Schitt’s Creek.

“I’m glad you guys are okay,” Stevie said, her voice a little tighter than normal.

“We’re glad we are too,” said David, reaching over the console when he saw the grim set of her mouth. It was finally starting to hit him, how scared they all must have been. He and Patrick had known once they found shelter they would likely be okay, but there must have been several terrifying hours of uncertainty for their loved ones. David covered Stevie’s hands with his own, squeezing them gently. “I’m sorry if we frightened you.”

“I was more afraid of figuring out what to do with all those sweaters you still have stored at the motel. Not sure if you’d want them buried with you or burned in effigy.” She sniffed briefly before shaking her head. “You should get inside, you must be exhausted.”

David didn’t say anything, just drew Stevie into his arms for a long, comforting hug that neither of them would admit they both needed badly.

“Thank you, Stevie,” said Patrick softly from the backseat when they finally parted. He set his hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle rub.

“Get out of here,” Stevie insisted, a little wetly. “You’re not the only ones who could use some sleep.”

Their apartment was just as they had left it before heading to Max’s in Oakside Falls the day before. Breakfast dishes in the sink, Patrick’s laptop laying closed on the tiny dining room table, and a bed made hastily after a satisfying morning quickie before getting on the road. David tried not to think about the very real possibility that their trip back could have wound up much differently, without both of them returning safe and sound. There was no use dwelling on it though; as with everything else, he and Patrick would face any crisis the way they always did – together, and with unconditional love in their hearts.

“It’s good to be home,” Patrick said, embracing David and kissing his neck before burying his face in its crook.

“It is.” David wrapped Patrick’s shoulders in his arms and squeezed. “Home with you is where I was always meant to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, Patrick’s reference to Amnisiac!David was absolutely inspired by helvetica_upstart’s amazing fic Watching Though Windows.


End file.
